The Arrangement
by kyl8909
Summary: Just a little smut beacuse the bigger story I'm working on isn't allowing for any of it. Rated M only beacuse i dont know what would be considered T-rating
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little smut because my current story isn't allowing for it. **

***I do not own anything***

* * *

The key turned in the lock. Javier Esposito heard the sound but didn't acknowledge it. Kevin Ryan entered the apartment and took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. He saw the basketball game Esposito was watching but didn't say anything to him. Ryan tugged at his tie to take it off and headed into the bedroom.

Ryan and Esposito had an arrangement. The first rule of that arrangement was that Ryan always showered after being with her. Esposito watched as Ryan walked into the bedroom. He sighed as he got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He was going to need it tonight, he could tell. He sat back down on the couch to wait for Ryan to finish.

Ryan let the hot water rush over his body. He hated the way he was living his life. It's not that he didn't love her, but he couldn't resist his partner. He had planned on telling his wife the truth after the undercover drama was over but then she had told him about the baby. Ryan lathered his body with Esposito's body wash, filling his senses with the smell. The conversation with Esposito, telling him about the baby, was a nightmare. Although his partner knew that Ryan and Jenny were trying to have a baby, it was still a blow. They hadn't been able to even look at each other for days, let alone touch. One night Ryan just couldn't take the silence any longer and he showed up on Esposito's doorstep. That night they made love like never before. It was that night, four months ago, that they started their new arrangement. They both agreed that they couldn't stay away from each other.

The rules were simple: Ryan always showered first, they never talked about her, and nobody was ever to know. They both hated the arrangement but neither knew what to do about it.

Ryan shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. He knew what he had to do. He wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything before but it was going to be difficult. He sighed, stood up and walked into the living room. He looked at the t.v. and waited for the timer on the screen to count down the final seconds of the game.

As soon as the game was over he made his move. He walked over to his partner and unbuckled Esposito's belt. Esposito watched him curiously but he didn't say anything. Ryan unzipped the pants and pulled them down; Esposito lifted his hips to help. Esposito shoved his underwear down and Ryan quickly straddled his hips. Their lips smashed together. Esposito pulled the towel from Ryan's waist while Ryan removed the shirt from his partner's body.

Esposito pulled Ryan as close as he could; needing every inch of his body to be touching Ryan's. Ryan held Esposito's face in his hands, never letting his lips leave the other's. Ryan lifted his hips and sat down on Esposito's hard shaft. Esposito threw-back his head and moaned. He loved it when Ryan loosened his body up and had it ready for him. Ryan went to work on his neck while his hips began to move. Both men groaned.

"Kevin, god, don't stop." Esposito held Ryan's hips still and thrust his own hips up eliciting a moan from his partner. Ryan kissed Esposito again. He moved his hips faster. Esposito grabbed Ryan's hard, dripping cock and began to jerk him off to the rhythm of Ryan's hips. They both moaned and groaned at the feeling of their bodies moving together.

Both men were dripping with seat by the time they reached their climaxes. Ryan watched as his seed landed on Esposito's stomach. He felt the fullness of having Esposito's seed deep inside his ass. He looked up and stared into Esposito's eyes. Ryan saw the hurt on his face before he averted his eyes. Ryan knew what Esposito expected. The last part of their arrangement was that Ryan never stayed the night. Esposito expected Ryan to get up and leave in order to get home to his wife. But this time that wasn't going to happen. Ryan kissed Esposito and spoke for the first time since entering the apartment.

"I'm not leaving. Not again Javier."

"What about Jenny and the baby?" Esposito tried to keep the hope out of his voice. He knew Ryan would never abandon his child. He felt Ryan adjust his hips around the limp cock still in his ass.

"It's still my baby whether or not I'm with Jenny. I can't keep living this way." Ryan moved his body up, allowing Esposito to slip from inside him. Ryan sat down next to Esposito, their bodies turned towards each other.

"I am in love with you Javi. I want to be with you and only you. I will talk to Jenny. I can't deny that this will be difficult but I'm willing to try. That is, if you want to?"

"Kevin, we are partners. That means I'm with you till the wheels fall off. And it's even better with sex involved." Esposito laughed. Ryan smiled at his partner before kissing him once again. Their kiss was full of passion and love and hope for the future they were going to share.

"Let's go to bed, partner." Ryan got up and headed to the bedroom, his naked ass swaying slightly. Esposito licked his lips as he watched. He got up and followed, closing the bedroom door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**As requested. deelove1 I hope you like this ending**.

* * *

Epilogue:

Kevin Ryan woke up feeling happier than he ever had. The heavy weight on his left side was a happy reminder of the decision he made the night before. Ryan nudged at the body of his partner.

"Bro, wake up." Esposito grumbled something incoherent and rolled over onto his other side. Ryan leaned over him and whispered into his ear.

"I have to go, give me a goodbye kiss." Ryan wasn't expecting the reaction he got and was almost thrown off the bed when Esposito shot up.

"What the hell? I thought you said you weren't leaving?" Esposito tucked the sheet around his waist, hurt evident on his face. Ryan immediately regretted what he had said. He was trying to be cute and domestic but apparently failed miserably.

"Babe, relax, I didn't mean it that way." Ryan cupped the back of Esposito's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Esposito hesitated at first but relaxed into the kiss. "I'm not leaving you but I have to go talk to Jenny. I didn't come home last night so she is probably worried."

Ryan made to get off the bed but Esposito pulled him back down and lay on top of him. He pressed his lips onto Ryan's, kissing him passionately causing Ryan to moan into him. Esposito ran his hand down the body beneath him and grasped hold of Ryan's semi-erect cock. Ryan moaned deep in his throat and arched into Esposito's hand. He was instantly hard as a rock. Just as quickly as he had felt the hand on him, it was gone. Ryan groaned at the sudden loss and Esposito laughed. Esposito pushed himself up so he was hovering above his partner. They stared at each other as Ryan wondered what his partner was doing. Esposito dipped his head down and whispered into Ryan's ear.

"Just remember that you are mine completely now and I'm not going to share anymore." He smiled at his partner and got out of bed. He put on some sweatpants and went to make coffee. Ryan lay in bed trying to catch his breath. He had never been so turned on.

Ryan got out of bed and took a shower, a very cold shower. He didn't think it would be a good idea to go talk to his wife with a hard on for his boyfriend.

* * *

Ryan waited until he had left the apartment to listen to the voicemail from Jenny. She knew he had gone over to Esposito's to watch the game, so the voicemail was her just laughing at him for probably drinking too much and not being able to drive home. If Ryan had really listened to the message he would have heard the hurt in her voice. He would have realized that she was trying to rationalize why he hadn't come home the night before. But Ryan had only heard that she knew where he was and wasn't worried.

He stopped outside the door of his apartment, tempted to knock first. He took a deep breath and went inside. He found Jenny in the kitchen washing dishes. He could see the small baby bump that was growing under her shirt. She turned her head and smiled at him as she heard him come in.

"Hi honey, did you have fun at Javi's?"

"Yes I did. Are you almost done? We need to talk." Ryan leaned against the doorframe. He watched as she tensed up and her hands stopped what they were doing.

"Don't." She pulled her hands out of the water and dried them on a towel. "I won't have this conversation with you Kevin." She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Confused, Ryan followed her.

"Jenny wait, what conversation are we not going to have?" They both stood in front of the couch, Ryan looking at Jenny's back. She took a deep breath to prepare herself and turned around.

"You know what I'm talking about Kevin. You didn't drink too much and have to stay over at his place did you?" Her arms crossed over her chest. The color drained from Ryan's face as he realized that she knew something. He figured this was the time to be honest.

"No, I didn't drink last night."

"So you just didn't want to come home?" Anger was building in her voice.

"That's not true. I just didn't want to leave." Ryan knew he had hurt her.

"So it's true? You and Javi are, are. I can't even say it." She covered her mouth and turned around before the tears could fall.

"Jenny, please let me explain." He tried to reach for her, but she wouldn't let him touch her.

"No. I don't want to hear your excuses. Why would you do this to me? I can't believe you're gay!"

"I'm not gay." He let his arms fall to his sides in defeat.

"What?" Jenny whipped around. "Kevin you like to sleep with men. That is the definition of being gay."

"Man." Ryan almost whispered.

"Excuse me?" Jenny's hands went to her hips.

"I said, 'man'. It's only ever been him. Even when we weren't, I mean, when he was pissed at me, there wasn't anyone else."

"How long?"

"Jenny, please, you don't…"

"How long?" She cut him off.

"Three years. I thought I might have lost him on that case with his ex-partner. It really put things in perspective for me." Ryan took a step back and ran his hands over his face. He shuddered as he remembered the fear from that case.

"But that was after we had gotten together."

"Yes. Things were going to good with us. I tried to have it all."

"Oh my god!" Jenny started to pace back and forth. "I can't believe this. I thought we were happy together. We are going to have a baby." Jenny stopped in her tracks and placed her hands on her protruding belly.

"The baby" she whispered. Ryan stood up and placed his hands on hers, but she snatched them away.

"Jenny, I'm sorry, I was going to tell you."

"When? Before or after we spent all that time and effort to have a baby?" Her hands went back to her stomach, protecting her child.

"You wanted that." He heard Jenny gasped.

"You don't want our baby?" Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

"No, that's not what I said. I wanted to take things slow and let things happen naturally, which is how it ended up happening anyway. I love our child, you know that I do." Ryan cautiously reached out and placed his hand on her belly. She let it stay there.

"But you don't love me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I love you Jenny."

"But what about him?"

"Jenny, I love you. But I am in love with Javier. I know that it hurts you and I am sorry, I hate what I've done to you but I can't keep living two lives; I had to make a decision." Jenny moved away from his touch and let the tears flow freely.

"Jenny?"

"I need you to leave now." She sniffled.

"Jenny please don't." Ryan rushed to her side.

"Kevin, you are right in saying that you hurt me. I need to process what is happening and I can't do that with you here. Please just go. I will call you when I'm ready." Jenny went into the bathroom and locked the door. Ryan sighed and went to pack a bag. He paused at the open front door and looked back at the closed bathroom door.

"Good bye Jenny." He whispered and left.

* * *

It had been a week since he had talked to Jenny and he still hadn't heard from her. Life at Esposito's apartment was strained at best. He was happy they were finally together but he was still upset about Jenny. Esposito was patient with him but Ryan knew it was taking its toll. The other day Ryan heard Esposito jerking off in the bathroom because they hadn't had sex since he moved in.

After two weeks he finally got a call. She wasn't ready to meet with him but she could talk for a few minutes. She told him that she still didn't understand his decision but it was his to make. She wanted to let him know that he was still going to be a part of his child's life, but it was going to take a lot of work. Ryan had hurt her and he understood that. He promised to sign the divorce papers uncontested. He trusted her when she said that she would not take his child from him. After apologizing once again, he said goodbye and hung up. He sat the phone down on the counter and smiled for the first time in weeks. He got up and made his way to the bedroom where his partner was making the bed.

"Make love to me." Ryan said form the doorway. Esposito stopped in the middle of tucking in the top sheet and looked at Ryan. He saw the genuine smile on his lover's face. Esposito knew that Ryan asking for sex meant that everything was going to be ok. He quickly removed his shirt to let Ryan know that he would do what was asked.

"Come here." He said.

The love they made that night was more real than ever before. They came together as partners in every sense of the word. Ryan knew that the road ahead would be difficult but he had his best friend and lover by his side, so he could do anything. With the news that Jenny was willing to let him be a part of his child's life, he finally felt happy. In the wee hours of the morning, he snuggled into his partner's warm body and fell asleep, finally content.


End file.
